marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vance Astrovik (Earth-616)
Real Name: Vance Astrovik Former Hero-Name: Marvel Boy "Future" Hero Name: Major Victory (Vance Astro) Occupation: Superhero Identity: Known Marital Status: Engaged to Firestar (Angelica Jones) Group Affiliation: New Warriors and Avengers Reservist, also formerly Queen's Vengeance Base of Operations: Currently Unknown, Historically New Warriors and Avengers Headquarters Place of Birth: Unknown Known Relatives: Father Arnold, Mother ?? First Appearance: Ginat-Size Defenders #5 Origin: Vance's latent mutant telekinesis powers were activated when his future self, Major Victory of the Guardians of the Galaxy travelled back in time, and across realities, in an attempt to prevent Vance from becoming a hero. Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: Telekinesis: Used for flight, attack, shielding, to lift others / objects History (Vance's Early Years with the Thing etc.??) The New Warriors: As Marvel Boy, Vance attempted to apply for membership to the Avengers. However, he was turned down by his idol, Captain America, on the grounds that he was too young and inexperienced to be a member. Night Thrasher, an armoured vigilante who was building his own team, had been paying the hot dog vendor outside Avengers Mansion for information on who came in and out of the building. When he heard of Vance's attempt, he came to him and offered him a position on the team. At first, Vance did not have much control over his telekinetic powers, and would often give himself nosebleeds by straining himself too much. However, as the years went by, he developed his powers to the point that he could even fly by his own power. Vance would eventually take over as the team's leader in his guise as Justice. Time in Prison: Vance's father, who as a child had been beaten for his homosexuality, had grown up a bitter man. When he found out about Vance's mutant abilities, he turned on him the same way his own father had, calling him a "freak" and abusing him. Eventually, Vance lashed out at his father with a full-on telekinetic assault, and accidentally killed him. He was found guilty of "Negligent Homicide," and sent to the federal facility for super-humans known as the Vault. Vance served his time in due respect for the law, even helping out the prison Guardsmen during an uprising. Firestar: Vance and Angelica Jones first met when Night Thrasher shanghai'd her into joining the team. They started out as just friends, occasionally spending time together. As the series developed, their relationship became much more serious. When Angelica found out her microwave-based powers were making her sterile, it was a blow to the both of them, as they had both been tentatively considering future marriage. In fact, in the last issue of the first series, Angelica proposed to Vance and he accepted. Later, they would move in together at Avengers Manstion, and actually wound up leaving the team to pursue their relationship. While it is yet to be seen whether or not they are married, it is assumed they remain engaged. The Avengers: When Vance first applied to the Avengers, he was a young and inexperienced hero named Marvel Boy, who most adult heroes did not take seriously. However, his time with the Warriors and in prison Enemies: Allies: Category:New Warriors members Category:Avengers members ---- Trivia ---- Bibliography ---- Darkhawk Outside Marvel Comic Books flies through New York.]] Related Articles: * New Warriors * Firestar External Links: * New Warriors Continuity Conundrum * New Warriors Message Board ---- Return to Character Selection ---- Category: New Warriors members left|frame|The Fiancees